To Be King
by S-VENON
Summary: Yuuri was just an average student from an average home. He was a teenager with zero experience of being a King of anything, and now to balance so many responsibilities at once... in another universe! He would be lying is he said it was easy. But, Wolfram could do it. Wolfram could do everything he couldn't. So why wouldn't Wolfram be the King then? He was better suited, right?


**Hello~! This is my very first Kyou Kara Maoh fanfic, so I hope it is to your liking.**

 **I tried my best to keep the personalities intact while also merging the anime, novels, and manga together to create the story. I didn't want to start with a difficult idea, but this idea screamed to be wrote first. My mind is never simple. ^_^"**

 **As the novels, I will try to write in Yuuri's POV, since I really like reading his POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To Be King

* * *

What does it mean to be a King? Ever since I arrived in this world, that question was on my mind almost every day.

Everywhere I went I had both demons and humans who looked up to me. People who gave me their hope and trust that one day I would create a world that was war free — one where both races could live in peace and finally coexist. That's what I myself had vowed to do. It's the reason I decided to take the throne in the first place.

But, as much as I appreciated and needed the support of those close to me, their undying faith slowly started to cause me worry. Would I be able to live up to their expectations? Would I be able to do everything in my power to protect them? The ones who follow me… the last thing I want to do is let them down. I don't want their loyalty to be for nothing. Because sometimes, it feels as if I should have been the last person chosen.

I'm just a sixteen year old high school kid who loves baseball and has never had a proper girlfriend in his entire life! I'm a completely average kid from an even more average Japanese household, who was suddenly brought to this alternate universe that seemed to have come out from one of those fantasy novels my mom loves reading so much.

I'm tired of explaining this to people, but their hearts were already set.

I am the Demon King. The Maou.

"…"

Then why do I can't help but feel he's more of a King than me?

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! And it's 'Yuuri', Conrad. _Yuuri_."

"My apologies, _Yuuri_."

Sweat trickled down the back of my neck as I ran up the stone steps that led into the castle. Dressed in our track suits, Conrad and I strode through the halls towards my bedroom, our breaths heavy after our regular early morning jog. Through the large windows the morning sun shone warmly into the castle, lighting up the grey stone walls with the soft yellow I loved so much.

"Good morning, your Majesty!" the maids said cheerfully, and I returned their bright smiles with a small wave and a grin of my own.

"Good morning!"

They laughed and scurried down the halls after hearing my response, their arms filled with the endless baskets of laundry.

Everyone within the castle had already started their work. Peering down into the courtyard through the windows, I could see the soldiers preparing for their long day. Some of them were sharpening their swords while others gathered equipment, groomed the horses, and did warmup exercises for the brutal training that was to soon follow after breakfast. There was always so much to do, by each unit— judging from the different uniforms I could see. But, there was one thing about the scene that warmed my heart.

"What is it, your Majesty?" Conrad suddenly asked as we reached the royal chambers, and I stopped, looking up at the second brother of the three ex demon princes who looked nothing alike but had lots in common.

Lord Conrart Weller. Even though we were running for over an hour, he still didn't break a sweat. His short brown hair was a little messy, but overall absolutely dry unlike my own hair that was plastered with sweat to my forehead and cheeks. I felt jealousy bubble within me as he smiled cheekily, his brown eyes twinkling while I struggled to breathe properly. I pushed the emotion back though, promising myself that I would do everything to become as fit and as tall as he was.

I instead shot him a glare for referring me by my title. It was uncomfortable to hear it coming from him, and those close to me. Conrad especially. He was my godfather at the end of the day. A title like that had no business between us, especially during our own time.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You look quite happy this morning. Do you perhaps have something planned later that you're looking forward to?"

Hearing that, I couldn't help but laugh from the mere thought of it. He knew it was hard for me to take some time off with the way I was worked to the bone almost every day.

I shook my head as I pushed the big double doors open. He was keen as always however. Just one of the rare amount of people who would notice something like that.

"No, I'm just glad that things are peaceful for once. Everyone looks so cheerful and relaxed, and things are finally back to normal again. So of course I will be happy."

"Ah, you're right about that."

As soon as I took the first step into my room, I froze. The smile vanished and my mouth instead chose to gape open slightly as my eyes laid sight upon the honey blond, cross-legged demon sitting up in my bed, sipping from a teacup. Raising a brow, those warm green eyes that reminded me of the bottom of a lake lingered on me for a brief second before he put the cup down. I snuck a glance at Conrad, only to see that he too was looking at his little brother with the same bewilderment. I returned my gaze to the blond, my mouth managing to form words.

"W-Wolfram…! Wow, you're awake. Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yuuri," Wolfram started. "I was wondering when you were going to return. It's been almost an hour."

Out of habit an arm went to the back of my head, and I rubbed my hair anxiously. An odd smile appeared on my face but I shoved the discomfort away to answer him.

"Sorry. I thought you were going to sleep in this morning so Conrad and I did an extra two laps."

"… I see."

Wolfram von Bielefeld. Youngest son of the previous Demon Queen, the second strongest fire wielder in the country, and heir to the Bielefeld territory of Shin Makoku.

 _He_ was the cause of my self-pity.

Entering the room I watched as he ran a hand through his hair and stretched slightly, the pink nightgown he wore rising and sliding further down one of his pale shoulders. He looked just about ready to go back to sleep, and I wouldn't blame him.

Wolfram returned to the castle late last night after two weeks of being out on patrol duty with his men. Plus, at eighty two years old the poor bishounen had low blood pressure and the temper control of a wrecking ball. I didn't want to face him in that condition, and neither did the rest of the castle's inhabitants. As a solution, which would benefit us all, I had suggested Wolfram to spend the day resting. He in turn insisted that it would be a disgrace if he allowed weariness to stop him from fulfilling his duties. I was ordered to wake him as soon as I returned from my early morning run.

I told Conrad to come with me specifically to help me since, miraculously, Conrad knew how to wake his little brother more peacefully than I could. The full blooded demon would no doubt still be tired, and waking so early would usually put him in a foul mood whether he wanted to be awake or not. I had been hit every morning I tried to rouse him, so this time I was bringing in backup.

Conrad leaned towards me and whispered,

"It looks like you won't need me after all, your Majesty."

I chuckled awkwardly in return. "Looks like it."

"Then I'll head to my own room to get dressed. Mother will be joining us for breakfast this morning, so we should all head to the dining room soon."

"Alright," and I turned to Wolfram who stood, hearing the door clicking shut from the back of my mind.

I watched as he proceeded to shuffle around the room, his eyes searching for seemingly nothing in particular. But, I knew him more than he realised. Reaching into his side of the closet, I threw the white towel at him. It hit him right on the head, but he was so out of it he merely gave it a glance. Yup. Still tired.

"Hey, Wolf, you're going to bathe now right?"

"Yes, I'll join you. Wait a-"

"Hm, I wonder what they're going to serve for breakfast today," I mumbled to myself as I searched for my bath items. "Maybe I can hurry and take a peek so I can prepare myself!"

My stomach growled in agreement. The thought of breakfast caused my stomach to growl with anticipation. But my moment of happiness was immediately knocked down. Wolfram was now facing me, looking just about ready to conk me on the head with a rolled up newspaper if he had one.

"Prepare yourself for what exactly? Food?!" he yelled with a hand on his hip, his towel and bath supplies tucked between said arm. "You need to stop sniffing around the kitchens. It's a waste of time and not a place for the King to be in as often as you tend to be. You're going to see the meal at the table, so have some patience and decency."

I pouted at his scolding, half of my brain ignoring it.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Now c'mon. Let's go." And using his free hand, he dragged me towards the bathroom before I had any time to protest.

Upon reaching the bath we quickly realised that the sudden visit by the ex-queen had left the castle in a bit of a disarray. The maids were late to give to royal bathroom a clean, so we had no choice but to wait until they were done. This irritated Wolfram, but I laughed it off and calmed him down before he set someone ablaze for making him wait outside in the hall with nothing on but a robe. So with our time before breakfast cut, we were left with half the time to get ready, which further angered the perfectionist pretty boy.

Buttoning up the last bit of my jacket, I smoothed out the small wrinkles on my black uniform before making a quick beeline for the door after slipping on my black shoes.

"Yuuri! Stop! You stupid wimp, you haven't combed your hair."

"Ow, Wolf! Stop it-! That hurts~!"

Against my will Wolfram grabbed me before I could take three steps and hastily began brushing my black hair. He complained about my lack of neatness as he did, and it took all my strength not to squeak with pain from each tug.

"You're such a rookie. As the King you're going out there looking like a complete noob. Have some awareness, would you. And your hair, have you been combing it at all when I was away? It- has- so- many- knots!" and he gave a hard tug that almost sent me to the ground. Almost, because he grabbed my face next, piercing my black eyes with his emerald ones as he searched for any and all imperfections.

After a moment he finally let out a huff, crossing his arms. It seemed he was done, but clearly still unsatisfied.

"It will have to do for now," he said, and he picked up his sword that was leaning again the bed, attaching it to his waist.

While I regathered myself from his rough manhandling, I couldn't help but notice his own person. A crisp blue uniform - the trademark colour his family is known for wearing - with a pristine white undershirt and cravat decorated with a blue studded silver chain. His hair was combed neatly so that not even a strand was out of place. Brown boots perfectly clean, and his sword was surely well polished within its sheath.

Wolfram practically glowed.

All I could feel was a rising heat.

* * *

Somehow I had gotten distracted by speaking to one of the guards after we left the room that before I knew it I had lost Wolfram in the hallways. As I quickly tried to reach the dining hall, I met up with Conrad who was on his way there himself. He stopped after hearing loud footsteps.

Receiving a strong blow earlier from Wolfram, Conrad gave me one as well. His brown uniform was perfect from top to bottom. His hair too. Short, yet combed into neatness. I unconsciously tried smoothing my own hair back down that was surely sticking up in odd places.

"Your Majesty, you were almost going to be late."

"Really?! So, everyone's not there yet?" I asked hopefully. Thank goodness. The last thing I wanted was keep everyone waiting too long for me. Gunter and Wolfram told me it was custom for the King to enter last, but I would never do that again. I had entered a whole hour late my first time, and that was the reason why it became my last time. So, I preferred getting there before everyone else was, much to Gunter's disappointment in my breaking of regulations.

"No, everyone's already waiting-"

"Then I **am** late!"

I screamed internally, and my hair had no choice but to concede as I strangled it out of frustration.

Reaching the dining room, I put on the biggest smile I could muster and waved as I entered. I desperately tried to push the embarrassment down.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, your Majesty."

On cue they all stood, greeting me. Gwendal, Gunter, and even Wolfram.

"Oh, your Majesty Yuuri~!"

Lady Cecilia's voice caught my attention, and turning in her direction I saw her signalling me over. Her long golden strands of curly hair bounced with each wave, and her green eyes that matched her youngest son, who was sitting next to her, sparkled with vigor and an endless amount of joy. And that black slinky dress she wore suited her perfectly, leaving almost nothing to the imagination even though its length dragged on the floor.

"Your Majesty~~! It's been a long time since I've seen you~!"

She latched on to me as I passed by, burying my head into her huge bust as she squeezed the life out of me.

"L-Lady Celi! How are you?"

Cecilia von Spitzweig. When I first met her a year ago, I thought of her as a sexy queen. Turned out, she was actually an ex queen! The Maoh I was brought here to replace after she abdicated the throne. Looking too young for her age, I had even more of a shock when I learned she had three sons, each from completely different fathers. Thus, the reason they looked nothing alike. Now considering her eldest son's age, I don't like pondering over her actual age. I dare not ask her either because the last person to question her age got pretty beaten up, with a whip, while she was dressed in an outfit that seemed to have come straight out of a bondage store.

"Oh, I'm perfectly alright, Your Highness. I plan to return to my journey for free love as soon as I can."

"Oh?"

At the topic, she pouted. I escaped her grasps, sitting down in the seat reserved just for me at the round table. I winced and shrunk away when Wolfram shot me a dark glare. I expected another scolding from him right then and there, but my left leg was kicked rather hard underneath the table instead. Seeing my pain, Wolfram smirked satisfactorily.

"Unfortunately, your Majesty, the engines are in need of great repair," Lady Celi went on. "They announced it so suddenly that I didn't have time to prepare another ship. I have no choice but to wait. However, as soon as they're fixed, I'll be off once again!" and her smile returned just as quickly as it had left.

Nodding absentmindedly to her explanation, my focus was on the meals that were being brought to us. I blinked. As always, I couldn't identify the strange animal on my plate, but thankfully it tended to taste rather good. Throwing my suspicions out the window, I grabbed the spork and dug in with a rather stupid smile on my face – as Wolfram later whispered to me.

"Don't worry, Mother. I have the best crew working on it as we speak. It should be ready by tomorrow," Gwendal said, and I turned to my right where he was seated next to me.

Gwendal von Voltaire. The eldest of the three brothers and a man at roughly one hundred and fifty years of age who had an obsession with knitting cute stuffed animals, and basically all things cute. At first glance, you would never be able to guess it however. He had a face that rarely smiled, and new wrinkles every other day from frowning so much due to stress. The deep green uniform, the cold blue eyes, and the long deep gray hair he wore in a ponytail made him look even scarier, and utterly unapproachable.

"That's right, Mother. You'll set sail in no time at all," Conrad furthered, and all I could do was nod solemnly, poking the rice and chewing the meat slowly.

"Oh, Gwendal darling, Conrad darling, you care so much! But, I'm starting to feel that you don't want me here."

"That's not it, Mother," Conrad assured with that charming smile of his, and Lady Celi's assumption was gone just like that.

She smiled and turned her attention towards Gunter who was sitting a seat down from her.

"Gunter, what do you think? I should stay for a while, no? It has been so long since I last visited Blood Pledge Castle!"

"Whatever you decide, Lady Cecilia."

They seemed amicable enough, but I couldn't help noticing the odd situation. I felt the tension in the air. Lady Celi was spot on. For once, the sons wanted her gone as soon as possible. But if I were to ask for the reason, Gwendal and Conrad would tell me nothing unless I begged them. For now, all I could do was turn to Wolfram who was sitting on my left, seemingly trying to ignore the altercations completely. He would know something, and was always easier to persuade. After all, Lady Celi adored her youngest born, the one who looked as cute as she. She would have told him something.

But at other times… Wolfram would surprise me.

"Hey, Wolf, what's-"

"Trust me, Yuuri. You don't want to know."

"O-Oh. Okay," and I leaned back into my seat, my lips pursed tightly. I nodded firmly to myself, not risking to look anywhere else than my plate. Something scary was definitely happening.

Did I really need to know?

Breakfast ticked on uncomfortably for me. The three brothers continued to feign indifference, while Gunter struggled to keep conversation going without making it seem as if they were doing all they could to convince her to return to her trip via another way. And before I knew it, the _lively_ meal had come to an end. Setting down my utensils, I watched as one by one they all excused themselves.

Gwendal was first, surely going straight to my office to get a head start on reading through today's documents for me to sign. And there was no doubt in my mind that he was going to create at least two tall piles by the time I got there after my lessons.

Conrad was next, leaving to begin his rounds of the kingdom with his men. He was soon followed by Lady Celi who was excited to see the new dress she had the tailor make for her a few weeks ago. And then, Gunter stood.

I slumped further down into my seat while Wolfram got to his feet.

"You Majesty~!" Gunter sang, gliding over to me. His white robe and his flowing long white hair made him look like an angel, but right now he seemed more like a ghost that was prepared to haunt me for a few hours.

"I have the most interesting lesson to go over with you! Oh, it makes my heart flutter when I think that Your Majesty's knowledge will be due to my passionate teaching! I assure you, you will not forget them this time!" His violet eyes sparkled.

"Y-Yeah, Gunter. I'm sure…" I trailed off, laughing nervously, and my resolve weakened when he ushered me to stand. I followed my advisor with a slouch in my back as we left the dining room and walked deeper into the castle, and it was my turn to shoot Wolfram a dark glare when he grinned at me, amusement on his face.

"Good luck, you wimp," he simply said, and I glowered as he walked in the opposite direction towards the courtyard with a straightened back and confident steps, his head held high. I frowned even more, and found myself straightening as well.

I was the King. Not a wimp.

* * *

"… And so the Demon Kingdom had to say no to such shameless accusations! King Slaughter at the time had very little patience, so as soon as those who claimed he ate moldy cheese was caught, he-"

"Don't tell me. He slaughtered them…" I muttered, and Gunter slammed his hands down on the table, startling me for the millionth time in the past few hours alone. My elbow slipped from its propped up position, and my drooping eyes snapped open as my chin connected sharply with the wood.

"That's correct! Oh, Your Majesty, you truly do have a brilliant mind!"

No, more like I've spent most of the lesson hearing about the several occasions King Slaughter killed people. And in my opinion, for the silliest of reasons.

"Gunter, when can I get a break? It's been hours already," I complained. I rubbed my aching chin as I glanced up at him pleadingly. And for once, Gunter did not whine or burst into tears that I wanted to leave him already because I detested him.

"Hmm, well, it is almost lunch. I suppose now would be a good time, Your Majesty. We shall continue after the meal-"

"Yes! Thank you, Gunter!" I exclaimed, and I dashed out of the room before he could realise that I was going to be with Gwendal for the remainder of the day. Wait…

Far from Gunter, I stopped and face-palmed. Oh great. I completely forgot about Gwendal!

"I'm going to die!" I shouted, holding my head, and to my surprise the nearby guards rushed to my supposed aide.

"Your Majesty! Are you in danger?!"

"Stay back, Your Highness!"

The three of them clad in armor surrounded me. It took me a minute to realise what was going on, and when I did, I tapped their shoulders, laughing at the false alarm I had raised.

"Oi, don't worry. There's nothing wrong. I was just shouting to myself. Sorry."

"Shouting…"

They took a minute to process my words, but eventually relief with uncertainty rushed through their expressions. I grinned to further reassure them that my life was in no danger whatsoever.

"Are you sure, Your Highness?"

"Positive," I answered.

Looking at each other hesitantly, they eventually nodded to themselves. Giving a bow they returned to their posts, and my grin immediately dropped and was replaced with a pout. I sighed once more, closing my eyes and rubbing the bridge of my nose as I thought of all the things I might be able to do before Gwendal dragged me off for paperwork, when suddenly, my ears perked up at a command given down in the courtyard by a familiar voice.

"No, you fool! What did I tell you about your posture!? And you, stay in position! You have to be able to keep formation!"

Peering through the window, I saw the familiar group of blue cladded soldiers, their bright blond haired commander not hard to spot. With his sword in his hand and pointing it threateningly at his new recruits, Wolfram barked orders. They were breathing heavily, exchanging blows with each other to strengthen their swordsmanship while Wolfram watched, stopping them a few times to give pointers, or to just yell at them for faulty moves and swings. I watched as he engaged in a duel with one of them as well, and winced when he sent the young soldier-in-training's sword flying in a matter of seconds.

The sun was beating down on them without mercy, but they still carried on. Wolfram kept himself together, not showing a single sign that he was tired. From the looks of it, he didn't seem bothered that his hair was pasting to his face or that dust littered his clothes. I shouldn't be surprised though. After all, he was one who continued to work whether rain or sun, and my pout deepened even more after seeing his diligence.

"Yuuri~!"

Hearing the voice I haven't heard in a long time, I spun around and barely caught the little girl that hopped into my arms. She threw her arms around my shoulders to give me a tight hug, a smile breaking out on my own face as I returned the squeeze, glad to smell the scent of the sea in her short brown curls.

"Greta! You're back!"

"I missed you, Yuuri!"

"I missed you too! And so did everyone else. Did you have a good time with Beatrice and Mr. Hiscruyff?"

My daughter let go of me and stood, her head bobbing as she answered.

"Uh huh! We went on picnics and Beatrice and I played a prank on our teacher. It was very funny, but we got in trouble because the teacher got mad."

"Oh Greta…" I started, holding her hand, but she shook her head.

"Don't worry, Yuuri! We just turned our tables and sat sideways. And Mr. Hiscruyff wasn't angry at all. He laughed too after we told him! Our teacher always has a frown on her face, so it was fun to see a new expression. Even if it was one of rage."

"But still. You shouldn't do that, Greta. At the end of the day, it was wrong."

"I know…"

Greta… at only ten years old she was already growing up so fast. But, as much as I hated it, deep in my heart I knew that it was something I would need to get used to. I had to keep reminding myself that she was a human. A human princess that was expected to return to her country and restore it to glory once she was of age. That is the reason why I had no choice but to send her to Mr. Hiscruyff for a few weeks every now and then. It wouldn't be fair if she grew up under the complete care of us demons, never knowing a thing about her own history and culture.

Within a few years, before I would even realise it, she would start to look much older than Wolfram. Being the full blooded demon that he was, Wolf had the body of a fifteen year old human despite being eighty-two years old. And perhaps the same might happen to me who was half-human. My demon half might kick in some day, and if it did, my growth too would slow dramatically.

Knowing this I knew I had to spend as much time with her as I possibly could, but life always got in my way. Months before, when she was here in the castle, I had left for Earth so suddenly. And by the time I returned, she was already gone. Now she had returned, but who knew how long our time together would be before I was flushed back to Earth with no warning.

"Anyways, Greta! How about we continue that story we were reading right before I left? I know I left off on a really good part!" Yes. Spending some time with Greta was the perfect thing to do before the torture. I grinned widely, walking with her to the library.

"Sorry Yuuri," Greta said all of a sudden, and I immediately stopped, looking down at her with concern after hearing her utter those words.

"For what, Greta?"

"We already finished that book," she admitted quietly, and I found myself at a loss for words.

"H-Huh!? Really? But, how? Did you learn Shin Makoku's language while I was away too?!"

She shook her head. "Don't be silly, Yuuri. I can't read Shin Makoku's language yet. It was Wolfram who read it to me!" and she beamed.

My own smile tightened at hearing the name.

"Yeah, Wolfram was so good at voicing the characters! The Poison Lady's laugh was so much scarier in his voice… We had so much fun! We should have Wolfram read to us, Yuuri. I bet you haven't heard him read."

I have.

"H-Hey, Greta, but I'm fun to read with, right?! Wolfram would never act out the scenes for you like I would."

"Of course, Yuuri! No one can do what you can! But you weren't here and I wanted to know so badly how it ended, so Wolfram offered to read it to me. In his spare time he would read it to me, and on his day off we finished it by dinner. You know, he even took me to his old home in Bielefeld for a few days! His Uncle had called him to do something, and he took me along with him. I saw their huge garden and Wolfram showed me his old room and all his old paintings. He also allowed me to buy all of the souvenirs I wanted. He even got you something too, Yuuri!"

"I was hoping we could go there together…" I said, but it went unheard by Greta who skipped along the hallway happily, recounting everything she and Wolfram did while I was away. I was only gone a week, but it was sounding as if I had been gone for months! But, time does flow differently between the universes. My one week on Earth was weeks here.

My face fell at my lack of control. My journeys to Earth were just so random sometimes, and on top of that I still had difficulty measuring the time-difference without Murata's help.

"It was so lonely without you here," Greta said softly, and my own frown vanished when I heard the sad tone.

I was instantly reminded of the way she sounded when she first arrived. With eyes that looked so hopeless and a knife to kill me hidden away in her pockets, I couldn't stop the questions and the urge to help her. She was just a little girl. What hopeless place did she come from that would drive her to such an extent? After finding out, it stabbed at my heart. I didn't want her to feel so lonely again. After adopting her, I vowed to always be there for her.

Looks like I'm failing at that too.

"Sure everyone was here, but there was no one to play with and talk to because Conrad, Gwendal, Anissina, Gisela, everyone was busy! Even Wolfram was busy sometimes, but he always found time to spend with me. Since you weren't here for him to look after you, he spent all his free time looking after me and reading to me and playing with me. We even baked cookies! And soon, I didn't feel lonely anymore."

"I'm glad, Greta," I said, smiling, and she nodded, the bright smile returning to her face.

"Yup! It really is like having a full family! And to make it even more official, you and Wolfram should just get mar-"

"Your Majesty!"

Oh no.

"Uncle Gwendal!"

"Gwendal…!"

Blue eyes widened upon seeing Greta, and a soft look crossed the stiff features as he came down the hall, a folder under his arms.

"Welcome back, Princess. I didn't see you when you got off the carriage."

Greta ran up to hug him. His big hand enclosed around her head lovingly.

"Yeah, after I heard Yuuri was home, I had to see him! ... Oh! I forgot to see Wolfram! He's back now, right?"

Gwendal nodded. "Yes, he should be in the courtyard."

"Okay! See you soon, Yuuri!"

"Have fun~!" I called, but the sinking feeling didn't go away, and neither did Gwendal when Greta ran down the hall.

"Your Majesty-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm coming."

* * *

Dinner was over. My duties for the day were done. Showered and in my blue pyjamas that I brought over from Earth, I walked towards my bedroom. I let out a yawn, mulling about the events that had transpired throughout the day.

Gwendal did indeed lock me away signing papers while he and Gunter informed me about Belar's recent misgivings, courtesy of our number one spy, Gurrier Josak. Thankfully the Big Shimaron King was not going to invade Shin Makoku any time soon thanks to his own Kingdom's issues, but his statements to his court were something that we had to be on our toes for, in case they weren't once again just empty threats and promises.

Lady Celi's ship was back in working order sooner than expected, and from Gunter's habit of worrying out loud, I found out that she was planning to have her possible suitors arrive at the castle. I think that's why Gwendal was muttering and looking more stressed out than usual. As her eldest son, I doubted he wanted to be around while his mother found husband number four along with a possible sibling number four.

After my reunion with Greta in the hallway, I didn't see her again until dinner. Lunch was taken separately due to work so at dinner it was calming to hear her voice fill the room, bringing back the innocence and joy that was missing. And as always, she sat between Wolfram and I. She had entered the room with the blond boy holding her hand, talking quietly about something to each other before she laid eyes on me and rushed to my side.

Wolfram was known for his heated and untamed jealousy, so I kind of wished to see him explode a little at Greta leaving him to come to me. To my annoyance however he took it in stride. He continued to smile at her, sitting down without giving me a two cent worth glance.

Another yawn escaped my mouth, and I patted it down as I pushed open the bedroom door with my back, greeting goodnight to the two soldiers that guarded my door during the night. And as he always was, Wolfram was there. Already dressed, in a peach coloured nightgown this time, the tsundere stood infront of the mirror and brushed those damp golden locks of his that curled slightly at the tips.

"You look like the undead," Wolfram said flatly, and hearing that description of me, the last of my hope melted on to the floor.

"Thanks," I drawled, and I scowled at him, staring as if I could maybe shatter that mirror he was so fond of. I might just be able to do that, but I let it go, knowing he would break me into pieces. I instead turned my eyes up to the deep green canopy overhead, my mind blank and absolutely exhausted.

Using my boredom my eyes betrayed me, and I found myself staring again. As he continued to brush, looking more majestic and prettier than anyone I've ever seen before… bitter memories resurfaced.

" _ **Wolfram was agreed on by the ten nobles to become the next Demon King."**_

" _ **But King Yuuri is with us once more so what's going to happen?"**_

"… _**I have doubts about your Majesty's attributes as the Maoh."**_

" _ **The question is whether Yuuri or I is best fit to be King. … Pick it up. I challenge you to a duel for the crown."**_

I gulped, turning away. That moment… as horrible as it was, should have cleared things. It was decided who was best suited to be King. But, because I fought Wolfram, it didn't mean that he didn't deserve the title. The Nobles decision would have been the right one. After I had left for Earth, leaving no hope that I would ever return, it made sense. No one was more suited for the throne than he was.

Yet I had fought that day, not to prove myself worthy as King, but to satisfy Wolfram who was the one who wanted to prove something. He attacked me. Instigated me. He fought dirty… just to throw it all away. And through the battle, all I could do was hold back disbelief, trying my hardest to understand why he was fighting.

I figured it out right before it was too late. Right before my Maoh mode took over, and almost ended him. Wolfram didn't want to become the King. He rejected the offer when it first came to him. He argued for my right to the throne despite knowing I wasn't going to return. He clashed with his uncle, his brothers, the entire nobility, only to eventually accept. He took the responsibility with my hopes and goals in his mind, only to throw it away again in an instant. I had returned. And fighting me, he was ready for me to…

Wolfram wanted me to sit on the throne, no matter what obstacle he had to get rid of in order for that to happen. Even if it meant he had to get rid of himself. A sacrifice as great as that because he believes in someone like me. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't have known what to do.

" _ **If you fall, then I will fall with you."**_

My heart tightening painfully inside my chest, I couldn't stop myself from saying the words I had thought all along.

"Wolfram. You should have been King."

I said it so quietly to myself that not even I heard it leaving my mouth. But after hearing the clatter of the brush on the dresser, I knew that Wolfram had heard it loud and clear. He was staring at me with wide eyes, hands frozen where they were. And within seconds he was standing before me, peering into my eyes that I could barely keep open. I smiled, watching as his mouth twisted with fury, and I braced myself for the impact I fully knew was coming.

"What did you say?" he hissed, and I actually dared to repeat myself. This time, a bit more humorously after seeing his pale skin go red with fury.

"Maybe you should have been the Maoh-"

"That's absurd, Yuuri!" he shouted before I could even finish, and his fists clenched. He was breathing so hard that I scooted back, slightly afraid for my life. "What kind of King says something like that?! You are the Maoh, the Demon King! And I am your fiancé. That's how it's supposed to be! Don't tell me you want to back out now! So many people are depending on you! If you're so tired that you're blabbering nonsense, go to sleep!"

I couldn't stop there. I had to let it out now, or maybe one day I might end up saying something I really didn't mean again.

"… I know, but you're way better at all this stuff than I am. You can juggle all of the responsibilities easier than I ever could. You even find time to spend with Greta."

Wolfram bristled, but quickly the annoyed look vanished and was replaced with that smugness I was used to seeing.

"I know! I know you lack the perseverance that I have! You complain about everything and you're absolutely disorganized. You're the complete opposite of every demon king that had ever existed! But you see, that's why I have to stay at your side for as much and as long as I can. Because you're such a henachoko, you need someone to babysit you. As for Greta, she's not just your daughter. She's my daughter too! Who else should look after her when you're not here?!"

Wolfram's eyes then softened suddenly, and I could feel my heart speeding up as a rare expression crossed his face. A tiny smile tugged at his lips and I could see faint traces of embarrassment as he spoke. I would have commented, but my eyes soaked him in, trying to capture the expression I might never get to see again.

"You should have more faith in yourself like everyone has in you. You have already accomplished so much. This world is changing because of you. So why can't you understand the reason the Great One chose you to lead? Get it through that thick skull of yours! Even though you're a big wimp…" Wolfram turned away once more, the energy returning. "… You're doing fine! Don't give up so soon because I'm not wasting my time." And with that, he climbed into the bed and disappeared under the sheets with a big huff.

I ended up staring at the big lump that was him for a few more seconds before my legs remembered to move. I let out a soundless laugh as I got in beside him slowly, and I could hear ineligible, heated mumbling coming from him. I pressed my lips tightly together though, trying to stop the conflicting feelings that surged within me.

Once again, he knew how to lift my spirits while insulting me more than showering praises. But, this I understood without having him plainly say it. He supported me, along with so many other people. Conrad. Gwendal. Gunter. Murata. Everyone in Shin Makoku and the other neighbouring countries. They all depended on me to help them change this world. And it was already changing. People were changing because of me. And without their support and trust, I really would accomplish nothing. I would truly be a helpless wimp that could barely save his own hide, much less unite two races. I've already done it with my little family. Why not the rest of the world?

Maybe that's what it meant to be King. I was never going to do this alone.

Turning towards Wolfram, I poked him in the side. He immediately stiffened.

"Thanks for supporting me, Wolf."

After a time, he finally replied.

"… Shut up and go to sleep, wimp. Just make good on all of your promises."

And with a flick of his wrist, the candles in the room blew out, plunging the room into darkness. In it, I answered, chuckling softly.

"I will."

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **See you next time~!**


End file.
